detectivesofnightfandomcom-20200216-history
Akane Cyrielle
Akane Cyriella is Delta Vice-Leader (with Medical Specialist qualifications) in Daybrooke International school. A Japanese girl who was born in USA. Appearance Hair colour: Black (lighter?) Eye colour: dark/light brown Shirt: White polo (School uniform) with a red tie Skirts: Red skirt with short black tights Shoes: Red Converse shoes ETC: Pair of earrings and wristband (given from her late father's). Necklace and bracelet (both given from Rex) Personality A cheerful and hyper girl who likes to play around too much and help her friends out. She might look happy outside but inside, no one knows. She's a strong girl though. She learned martial arts when she was 8 years old. She sometimes get bored easily. Sometimes really a bit sensitive with her feelings and she mostly denied it and clumsy. History Originally from Japan but moved to California due to her father's job at the age of 5. Later on, her parents were murdered in their California home. Her mother was killed in front of her. During the scenario the killer pushed her aside when she tried to escape, causing her to fall from the first floor. Left her with a height phobia. Later was found by the Chief Inspector, who was passing by, after hearing the sound of the gunshot. Adopted by the Chief after he found out that she has no other relatives while investigating her background. The chief has a son and a daughter, both whom are really nice to her and love her like their own little sister. But the chief's wife seems to hate her for certain reasons which causes Akane to sometimes get tortured a lot when she's alone in the house. When the chief found out about what his wife had done to her, he sent her to his mother's house for safety. At the age of 11, she learn how to use dagger and small stone to be used for throwing and aiming from his brother's friend who was in police department for her safety. After a few years living with her foster grandparents, she recieved an invitation letter from Daybrooke International School. Something in the letter had caught her interest and so she decided to enroll. She thought that by entering the school, it will be safe for her to hide there. Relations Alois Cyrielle Older son in the family and not related to Akane by blood. Work under his father as a police officer. A carrying, funny and talkative person. Always treat Akane as his own little sister. Even when Akane hurt just a scratch, he make a fuss about it which makes her younger sister, Kristy, annoyed by it. He's also the person who make Akane got interest in investigating things ever since they played a game called "Detective". He knew what's going on ever since Akane stayed with them and also found out about his mother who wanted to kill/hurt her, he decided to let one of his friends to teach Akane some defense for her safety. During his day off or free time, he takes a patrol infront of her school everyday. Kristy Cyrielle Younger daughter in the family and not related to Akane by blood. Work as a doctor in a hospital which owned by her mother's family for generations. A quiet, strict and have a soft spot for cute things. Likes to solve difficult things and have big interest in science. She also treat Akane as her own little sister and really love her a lot. She teach Akane a few things about medicine and how to treat people using the First Aid. Always argue with Alois due to make fun of her interest. She knew about her mother's scheme and quietly tried to protect Akane together with Alois. Rex Edwyn (Ryden Alfred Edwyn) Akane's boyfriend. His humorous side and personality caught her attention which makes her starting to get interest thus fell in love. She at first denied that she like him but then she finally confess. Things that always bother her was his pervert side and always flirt which makes her feel a bit left out and jealous. Even though she never tried to get mad about it, instead she just sulk or try to ignore it. An incident happened where Akane had to do CPR on Rex caused part of her soul to be contained in Rex's body. He have a bit problem with sugar that can make him hyper thus makes Akane have to be careful when adding sugar in her baking/cooking. Hito Shirezu One of her close friends. He's really not talk much but sometimes Akane ask him for help in studying. He also asking Akane to teach him defense due to always got pick up by others. He have a secret which Akane never know about. Also she's being concerned about him and sometimes even caught him making excuses. Xeyn Abilene Another closed friends to Akane. She always drag Akane's around with her and even interrupt their conversation when she wants to. Also a classmate to Akane. Gallery Akane_1.png|Feels Lean.png|Rex & Akane Trio tower by Nami.png|Past Time Akane_Hito.png|Bandage 339532512.png|X.A.R.H.A gang concept2.png|Full Concept Akane-renew.png|Akane Cyrielle Facts *She's strong even though she's a girl. *Sometimes she do something unexpected. *Is able to view the future but is still unable to do so well. *You will regret making her mad. However, she has her own limits on anger. *Has problems trusting new people. *Afraid of heights and bugs. *Part of her soul is in Rex's. *She loves kids and something sweet *Her wristband was given by her late father's. (And taking good care of it) *The dagger was a gift from her brother. (His brother thought it was ok for her to hold such weapon at the age of 11) *Doesn't like people make her wear costumes (Especially Katsuragi Nanase) *Have a scar at her back but doesn't reveal it. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Middle School Category:Student